


100 Nouns

by CastleNation



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleNation/pseuds/CastleNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred of the most common nouns in the English language, each their own story prompt. I don't know what I've gotten myself into. Pairings/Warnings etc. updating as the stories get written</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Nouns

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Sherlock can feel - _tick-_ the drag of each second _-tick-_ as it passes by _-tick-_

 

John is out _-tick-_ he left…sometime _-tick-_ maybe an hour ago _-tick-_ maybe a day. Sherlock can’t _-tick-_ keep track of silly things _-tick-_ like that when so many more _-tick-_ important things demand his attention now. _-Tick-_

He was suppose to be focusing _-tick-_ on the murder Lestrade had sent his way, _-tick-_ the one with the stupid old woman and her dog. The case _-tick-_ barely needed his attention but Lestrade had insisted, _-tick-_ saying that he needed to rebuild his rapport back up _-tick-_ with Scotland Yard if he ever wanted to be _-tick-_ on serious cases again after the ‘incident’.

 

Mary _-tick-_ would have like meeting the old woman and her dog _-tick-_ she would have laughed at her with Sherlock while John _-tick-_ scowled half-heartedly at them. He missed Mary sometimes, not just like a bit _-tick-_ of John had gone away but just her in her own right. _-Tick-_

 

John was constantly espousing things about ‘moving on’ and how it was _-tick-_ healthy, ‘you never know’ he kept repeating to himself, ‘the future might turn out even better _-tick-_ than what you thought was the best.’

 

Sherlock didn’t want to go anywhere, his world had been comfortable _-tick-_ and stable before the ‘incident’ had rocked the boat. Maybe if he stayed still enough the universe _-tick-_ would forget that it had ever happened.

 

But missing someone a lot has never brought them back , John’s _-tick-_ life was proof enough of that.

 

He could feel the wind from the open window swirl through his uneven hair, the short stubbly patches felt cold _-tick-_ next to their curl covered counterparts. The hair was growing back slowly, too slowly. It was still short enough to draw frowning, concerned looks from John _-tick-_ when he thought Sherlock wouldn’t notice. 

 

The new one John kept bringing around; Hilda. Nora. Lucy? She’d offered to cut it for him, an offer he couldn’t even bring himself _-tick-_ to stir for.

Where then would the proof of Mary’s existence live, certainly not in the boxes where John had packed their life together away.

 

Sherlock suppose the wedding _-tick-_ would not be far off. It wouldn’t even begin to touch what a good time John’s first one was, that sort of thing didn’t even happen once to most people let alone twice. Then again, John wasn’t most people.

 

He suppose he should get up. He should phone Lestrade and build ‘rapport’. He should get Mary cut from his head. Move yet again into another chapter of their life. He should go be John’s best man again.

 

The clock stopped. Sherlock turned to look at where it hung on the wall only to find it was not there. It hadn’t been there for several months now.

 

Of course. It was John’s. He’d taken it when he moved out. He’d known he wasn’t coming back.

 


End file.
